Reunion
by the original Kuroi
Summary: [Ryuki one-shot] What are you supposed to do when you finally meet up with an old crush after 5 years through the most unconventional way?


**A/N: HIIIIIII minna-san~! Tish ish my first Ryuki fic ever! It will be a one-shot cause sequels don't suit me! Now, Ryo will be 21 so Ruki's 17!**

**All **_italics_ **are Ruki's litto thoughts while _bold italics _are Ryo's! ^^**

**Enjoy! Please R/R! Sorry for all the cuss words and slight perversion in here!**

**---------------------------------------------**

Ruki Makino grumbled as she locked the door connecting to her house. Both her mother and grandmother were at vacation in New York, US for a whole two weeks. Leaving the seventeen year old to herself, Ruki spent the rest of her time alone, the way she liked it. Even though after the D-Reaper incident, and even though the whole Makino household got closer, Ruki still preferred to be by herself than to be with everyone else. 

Walking down the streets, she looked up in the skies and sighed audibly. _Renamon… what would you be doing right now? _

Her mind switching quickly to the Digital world, she wondered if the group's digimon still hung out together… or where they all separated—like the gang right now? 

Juri and Takato spent their time together more than ever now… and if it wasn't the beautiful brunette taking the goggle-headed boy's time, it was the two clowns—Hirokazu and Kenta. Those two have approvingly became better towards girls and surprisingly to Ruki, they _could_ get themselves two nice girlfriends (each). Due to their pickiness, however, they are still bachelors. As for Jenrya—after his mutual break-up with Ruki, he can be found searching for the right one. So far, he's been with this girl for two months now, and they're still attached to each other. His sister, Shiuchon, has become quite a lovely teen and attracted a few male teens—however, the magenta-haired teen still devotes her time to her friends, rather than search for a mate. 

And Ryo… Ruki's thoughts suddenly focused all on the cerulean-eyed boy. The Legendary Tamer, as they call him, was quite like Ruki. Both were stubborn and natural fighters. Added on to the fact, they were the only ones who barely keep in touch with the rest of the tamers, because of their busy schedules. Yet, even with all these similarities, Ruki still found the male tamer aggravating. In the back of her mind, a memory lingered…

_*Flashback*_

_Sakuyomon: He didn't even make a dent!  
Justimon: I have an idea!  
Ryo: Cyberdramon!  
Cyberdramon: Ready! *takes out blade*  
Justimon: Sakuyomon, listen to me. I want you to send all your power to my blade. Quickly!  
Renamon: What!? You can't be serious.  
Ruki: Has the fighting gone to your head or something? The force of it could kill both of you!  
Ryo: It's a chance I'm willing to take, Rika. We've tried everything else and we haven't even been able to land a scratch! But with the combine forces of your strength and my blade, we can give the D-reaper something to really howl about!  
Ruki: Or you could die. Did you ever think about that, hot-shot?  
Ryo: Well, then they'll be one less person to poke fun at you. Right, pumpkin?(^^)  
Ruki: You big twerp. You're doing all this just to impress me, aren't you?  
Ryo: So, is it working or not?  
Justimon: Come on, Sakuyomon. It's now or never!  
Renamon: Ruki, are you sure?  
Ruki: Ryo may be out of his pompous mind, but he's also right. It's the only chance we have of destroying that thing.  
Sakuyomon: All the power of my body... my soul... my mind... I now send to you... all the strength within my heart... my spirit to you I now freely give...  
Ruki: Ryo, hold onto something!  
Justimon: *receives the power*_

_*end of flashback*_

And after all that, Ryo—no, scratch that, _Justimon_, devoted himself to protecting her… well, Sakuyomon. Ruki shook her mind in frustration. _It's been almost five years since he lost touch with all of us—stop thinking about him!_ A part of her brain whispered gently, _But he's the reason you broke up with Jen…_

"Why lookie hea!" Ruki shook free of her thoughts and found herself in her old "thinking place"—a deserted warehouse. She glanced at the person in front of her and backed up a small step. "Ain't dis a purdy gurl we got?!"

A low chuckle came from the shadows. "Sure Tex—if you like sluts." 

Ruki growled and curled her fist, "I'd watch what you say around strangers."

"Why?" the clueless male, named 'Tex', in front of her spoke up. Ruki smirked and flew a punch at Tex's face. 

"Cause you're likely to regret it." 

"Or maybe you'll regret this!" A shiny material greeted Ruki's eyes and she was momentarily blinded as she felt herself getting cut by the one who called her a slut. She closed her eyes, counting one through ten, hoping her sight would come back soon. Reaching the last number, she heard a groan and a slam. _What the-- _

"Hey there, Wildcat," a familiar voice greeted.

Ruki's eyes snapped open in frustration. Her heart jumped and her mind shouted with glee, but she found her mouth saying else wise. "Damn it Akiyama, must you _always_ play hero?"

"If there's a beautiful damsel in distress, yes," grinned the boy as he strolled from his place and next to Ruki.

"Who said I'm in distress? I was about to kick these guy's asses before you showed up!"

"Su-ure, that's why you have a big ol' nasty cut right there," he pointed to her left arm and then looked at her right leg, "and there." 

She glanced at it and replied, "I decided to not to bruise that dude's ego so quickly—wanted to make it slow and painful."

"Think all you want, you know you needed help." He grinned when she shot him a glare. 

"How didja even find me?"

"Well, I come here to think sometimes," he stated, putting another tally on how they were similar, "but this time, I saw there was company, and look, I found an old friend. Anyway, come on."

"What do you mean 'come on'?" she growled out.

"You're injured and my house is nearer than yours. I'll bandage you up and you can probably stay for the night. Dad's not home—on a business trip."

"Exactly what makes you think I need help?" She pushed past him and started walking away.

"Gee, maybe the fact that your house is blocks away, oh, and let's all not forget—that its gonna rain soon?" Ryo smirked as she turned around, glaring at him. 

"Try anything funny and you won't be able to have kids," she said through her gritted teeth.

"Ouch! Wow, Ruki—you can become an actress! Looks, talent… I mean, for a minute there, I thought you were serious!" He laughed as she whacked him. "Let's go." He took her uninjured arm and slung it over his shoulder. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Ruki narrowed her eyes, a small tint of red on her cheeks. 

"Helping a stubborn, yet lovely lady walk." He flashed her another grin and then concentrated on the road before him. 

"Stupid Akiyama," she muttered under her breath as the two walked away from the worn depot.

-----------------------------------

"Akiyama."

Ryo turned away from his TV and widened his eyes as Ruki entered the living room. The rain started to fall before they could reach his house and when they did, they were soaking wet. Not allowing Ruki to stay in her drenched clothes, he offered her to take a nice hot bath in his bathroom and some extra, cleanboxers along with a t-shirt. Ryo himself, wore a t-shirt and long sweat pants and already took a bath in his father's bathroom. He was waiting for the gorgeous teen to finish her own bath. 

"Uhhh, I'll get the bandages." He shot out of his seat on the couch and almost tripped on his way out. **_And I have a perverted mind—why?!_**__

He came back minutes later to find Ruki on the couch, her eyes directed on the TV. 

"You actually like this stuff?" she asked, disgusted as the couple on screen met together for a kiss.

"No… course not… there was action earlier…" Ryo sank onto the ground and looked up at Ruki. 

"What?" Ruki glanced at the bandages and sighed. "Oh please…" She set her legs down and waited. Ryo applied on the antidote on her leg and then started bandaging it. "Are you okay?" she asked suspiciously as Ryo turned red, as his hand landed on her leg for about three seconds 

"Ye-eah… just fine…" he coughed and finished. Then he stood up and sat next to Ruki. Ruki rolled up the t-shirt's sleeve and sighed, closing her eyes. "Done," he said quietly minutes later.

"…thanks…" Ruki mumbled, not wanting to admit to herself that it was sort of nice to stay at his house.

"No problem," he smiled at her and then checked the time. "Jeez, its 11 already?" He looked back at Ruki who seemed to have fallen asleep. Sighing, he got up and gently picked up Ruki. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ruki snapped her eyes open and Ryo yelped, almost dropping Ruki.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"As long as it kills you, yes!"

"Must you be so bent on being so mean to me?! Can't you be nice _one_ day?"

"The word 'nice' isn't in my vocabulary!"

"There's a little thing called _learning_," Ryo snapped. 

Ruki snorted, "That isn't in my vocab either. And answer the damn question!"

"What question?"

"What the hell you're doing!" 

"I thought you fell asleep so I was gonna put you to bed!"

"Wrong thought," she growled and jumped from his arms. She walked to the door and prepared to lace on her sneakers when Ryo's voice rang through the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"Going home, duh." 

"It's still raining!" 

Ruki gave Ryo a side-ways glace. "Your point is…?"

"Just stay for the night. There's room."

"Invite Hirokazu and Kenta, they'll be thrilled to hear from you after five years."

"Are you guys mad I didn't keep in touch?" Ruki gave him a look and continued to adjust her sneakers. Ryo sighed. "There's no way to convince you to stay, is there?"

"Nope."

"At least wait for your clothes to dry." Ruki grumbled and reluctantly followed the older tamer back to the living room. "Wanna watch anything?" Ryo asked, plopping down on the couch. 

"Is there anything other than anything with romance in it?" Ruki sank onto the floor and hugged her knees.

"Errrr…"

"Forget it." Ruki sighed and laid her head on her knees. Her stomach growled and she blushed bright red.

"Skipped dinner, eh?" Ryo grinned playfully at the glowering violet-eyed. "I'll go see if I can go whip something up." He started for the kitchen but was pushed away by Ruki.

"As if I'd let you poison me?" she scoffed and walked ahead. In the kitchen, Ruki found some plates and set them on the wooden table. She turned over to the fridge and saw Ryo leaning at the doorway, staring at her. "Pictures last longer."

"Sorry," flushed Ryo as he crossed over to her. "What do you plan on making anyway?"

"By the looks of what you have… sandwiches."

"If it's made by a lilac-eyed beauty, sounds good."

"Don't try to flatter me, Akiyama."

"Wasn't trying to, pumpkin." [insert a glare from Ruki here]

-----------------------------------

After dinner, the two headed back to Ryo's room for a Digimon card battle. Unfortunately for Ruki, they were going to end up in a tie, since Ryo refused to play any more.

"Finish the damn game!"

"It's already 1:10," Ryo replied, faking a yawn, "why don't we go to sleep?"

"Finish. The. Game."

"I'm tired though," protested the sky-blue-eyed boy.

"Ugh!" Ruki threw her cards face down in disgust and fell onto her back, arms spread out. "Sheesh, are you that afraid of bruising your ego?!" Silence greeted her ears. "Don't tell me you're already asleep," she grumbled, sitting up again. She found a frowning Ryo. "What?"

"It's been five years since we've talked, Ruki."

"Thank you Akiyama, for pointing out the obvious." 

"Haven't you changed at all?"

Ruki gave him a look. "Define 'change' and maybe you'll know." Ryo let out a exaggerated sigh and flopped onto his back, similar to Ruki's position before. 

"What?!" Ruki demanded, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Ryo mumbled, closing his eyes. Hearing feet walk across the ground, he felt himself getting pulled up and his neck in a hold. Startled, he opened his eyes and tried to look up, yet failing to. "Ruki—what the hell are you doing?!"

"You wouldn't let me go home. You wouldn't finish the Digimon game. You wouldn't tell me what you were gonna say. Only way for me to know anything or get anywhere is to force you. Now spill!" She tightened her hold and Ryo gagged. 

"I said… it was… nothing!"

Ruki made a buzzer sound and tightened her hold a notch. "Wrooong, next."

"Ru…ki… this…. isn't… fair…"

"Nope, that's not it either," she bought her elbow down to his stomach. Groaning, Ryo rolled over as much as he could with his neck still in Ruki's right arm. Entertainingly, though it was painful for him, Ryo kinda liked the position he was in. **_There goes my tainted mind again…_**

"Pervert," muttered Ruki, a hot blush spreading across her face when she felt Ryo's cheek brush against her leg. She bought him to a higher position and resettled. "Don't think I'm gonna let go."

"Didn't think so." Ryo offered a feeble grin and tried to move a little. "Anyway, what makes you think I have something left unsaid?"

"Oh please, you're still the same Akiyama Ryo since you were 16. You always have something to say."

"Well, I'm 21 now."

"I repeat from before, your point is…?"

"My damn point is—I, unlike you, have changed." Ryo folded his arms, looking ahead, throwing his head slightly high. "I'm a better man now."

Ruki snorted and snickered a bit. Finally, she lost it. She started to laugh and let go of Ryo, much to his disappointment. She fell onto her back, clutching her stomach. Looking quizzically cute, Ryo rubbed his sore neck and walked on his knees to the 17 year old. Ruki finally calmed down slightly, a few giggles still ready to escape. She rolled over to look at the amused Ryo.

"You… you…" Ruki started to laugh again. "Oh man… su-ure Ryo, you've changed."

"You finally call me by my first name," Ryo replied instead of coming up with a witty remark. Ruki waved her hand around and sat up slowly. 

"A slip of the tongue doesn't mean a slip of the mind," Ruki replied, inwardly trying to hurt herself for almost giving herself away. "I believe I said I was gonna go home when my clothes were done."

"Jeez, it's almost 1:30 in the morning. Too late for a _young_," Ryo stressed the word, grinning at the peeved teen, "exquisite woman to walk home by herself."

"Akiyama?"

"What?"

"Run." Ryo grinned as he scrambled up and started to sprint. Ruki dashed after him, wishing she could burn a hole through his back with her glare. 

"Ru-ki?" Ryo panted as he stopped with a small skid on his wooden floor. He slowly crept around, trying to find her. "Um… Ruki?"

"Ke-yah!" a feminine war cry escaped as Ryo got pulled slightly down. Ruki clung onto him, her arm, once again, keeping a lock on Ryo's neck. She gave a swift kick to his shin. 

"ARG!!!!!" Ryo started to hop on the intact foot, making Ruki bounce along. "Ruki!"

"You made me do it." Grumbling at her reply, Ryo hopped some more, wondering of the outcome. "Stupid Akiyama," she scoffed, giving him another kick. Both legs pained now, Ryo collapsed, bringing the torture bearer with him. Finding herself in a uncomfortable (sorta) position, Ruki tried to stand up. "Geroff Akiyama!"

"Sooorry!" snickered Ryo. He was free and made a face at Ruki. "Looooser," he crowed and ran off before Ruki could hurt him again. Fuming with rage, Ruki prepared to kick his sorry ass. Then thinking quickly, she decided this was her moment to escape. Walking inaudibly to the front door, she found a curious, frowning Ryo.

"Again with the 'I-must-leave-right-away' act?" 

"What act?"

"Admit it, Ruk, you had fun."

"Ruk? What the hell?"

"You prefer pumpkin?"

"I prefer Makino."

"Well, _I_ like the name Ruk."

"Who cares what you like?" Ruki snorted. Ryo shrugged good-naturally and then sighed. 

"Look, just stay. I know we have some… well, _complicated _problems between us, but just stay. I'm not kidding—its not safe out there."

"_Complicated_ problems?" Ruki shot Ryo a disbelieving look. "Who are you trying to fool, Akiyama?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, don't act so innocent!"

Realization dawned on Ryo. "You're mad that I left, aren't you?"

"I couldn't have been happier that day."

"Then what is it you're getting so worked up on?"

"That you left everyone else! Takato and Jen were depressed that the group was breaking and afraid they were losing their friends—Juri was miserable since her boyfriend was so sad— Poor little Shiuchon didn't exactly know what was up and why you were gone and was miserable too—Hirokazu and Kenta were so poignant that even _I _felt sorry for them!"

"Gomen nasai Ruki—if you'd just understand what I was going through--"

"What _you_ were going through?! What the hell could you have gone through?! Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect life, perfect everything!" Even though Ruki knew she was getting slightly irrational, she couldn't help all the words that were pouring from her mouth. 

"Well do you think it was _that_ easy to watch you and Jenrya to always act so chummy together?!"

"What the hell does my dating Jenrya have to do with this?!"

"That's the freaking reason I left! Do you know what its like to see the one you love get together with someone else?!"

Shaking her head slightly, Ruki replied, "You're gay?" Ryo glared at her and she shrinked a bit. She tried to ignore the warning signs going on in her head and swallowed. "It's not like I'm still with Jen." 

Ryo slapped his forehead and let out a frustrated growl, scolding himself for not asking before he blurted out he loved her. Then glancing at dazed, frowning Ruki, he sighed. Putting both hands on each of Ruki's shoulders, he spoke softly. "Ruki, look. I apologize for leaving, okay? And about the thing of, ya know… loving you… well… um, I hope we can still be friends, at least?"

Rolling her eyes, Ruki said, "Whatever." 

Ryo dropped his arms from her shoulders and laid his body against the door. Putting a hand over his eyes and slid down. **_Not only am I cursed with a perverted mind, I'm also in love with one of the most stubborn, impassive [yet beautiful] girls. Great._**

"Hm. Akiyama. I thank you for the hospitality." She took a step towards the door but was tripped on the way out, her face falling onto Ryo's well-built body.

"I told you, stay," Ryo sighed again. Muttering some obscene words under her breath, Ruki fixed Ryo with a glare and stalked off to the living room. Flopping onto the couch, she curled up and laid her head against a pillow. _Damn Akiyama… why do I even like this guy?! _ A small blush crept upon her cheeks as she listed all the obvious reasons. Rolling to a side, she buried her face in the pillow and closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------

Minutes later, Ryo looked across the room at the sleeping beauty. **_Hope this time, she doesn't wake up screaming her head off at me once more…_** Holding his breath and quietly sliding across the floor, Ryo gently picked up Ruki. **_God, she's beautiful._**

He walked up to his room and laid her down on his bed, then bringing the blanket up. Bending down, Ryo kissed Ruki on the lips briefly, whispered, "G'night, my queen," and left. 

In the dark, Ruki slit one eye open and snuggled in Ryo's bed, making a mental note to slaughter the bed's owner in the morning. _Till t hen, sweet dreams… your highness._

**-----------------------------------**

**A/N: Now how cheesy was that?! So many parts with them falling down and getting up and so many parts where they get along and then attempt to kill each other… well, at least, for Ruki's case… and then there's Ruki always escaping and everyone in the story has a boyfriend/girlfriend/someone to flirt with… and the perversion with Ryo! **

**Gomen nasai people! I wanted this to be sorta humorous. BUT! Hope _you_ enjoyed all of it! Please R/R!! And if you guys want, I can always write another Ryuki fic for you people! (An AU series! ::eyebrows wag up and down::) **

**Well, ta ta now!**


End file.
